


Final Hour's Silence

by BlankIfYouBlink



Series: Silence [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Sith Language, Sith Lore, Sith Rituals, Sorry not sorry?, The Dark Side - Freeform, finally introducing another character!, high Sith language, kinda cliffhanger-y, more butchered lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlankIfYouBlink/pseuds/BlankIfYouBlink
Summary: His hand went to his saber, an odd hilt at his hip. Annavi’s hands both went to her shoulders, taking the crossed hilts from her back.Edrea held her breath, sure that a fight was about to break out. Edrea moved her hand to feel the metal at her side, cool to the touch and reassuringly solid.The strangest thing happened. All three lightsabers floated into the air, and turned on their owner. Edrea could see that her master was controlling His lightsaber, and He was controlling Annavi’s.Edrea’s breath caught in her throat, when Annavi’s two lightsabers ignited, crossed at her throat.
Series: Silence [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890433
Kudos: 1





	Final Hour's Silence

**Author's Note:**

> I'm done. I have no plans of continuing this.....   
> I DoN't OwN StAr WaRs   
> Title loosely taken from Scream In Blue.

He didn’t not have an apprentice, as far as Darth Edrea could see. Of course, He could not see her either. 

Darth Annavi had taught her earlier, how to use the shadows and the Force to blend in with the darkness. As long as she shielded her presence well enough, He would not know where she was. 

They had been walking from the Circle’s encampment for almost a standard hour, when she was told by her master to disappear. 

Edrea closed her eyes, and quickly immersed herself in the shadows of the Force. She masked her presence the best she could, and took off to flank Annavi’s left. 

Before them, rising out almost appearing from the shadows themselves- was the figure of a man. 

He wasn’t young, wasn’t old, but timeless. You couldn’t begin to guess what age he was- in the same way you couldn’t tell with Annavi. He was human, at least looked like a human, but in an ethereal way.

They walked to meet each other. 

They looked like they could be brother and sister. 

When they were but a few seconds from each other when something in the air changed.    
Edrea was almost behind him now, but she felt the air  _ change  _ and she froze. 

His hand went to his saber, an odd hilt at his hip. Annavi’s hands both went to her shoulders, taking the crossed hilts from her back. 

Edrea held her breath,  _ sure  _ that a fight was about to break out. Edrea moved her hand to feel the metal at her side, cool to the touch and reassuringly solid. 

The strangest thing happened. All three lightsabers floated into the air, and turned on their owner. Edrea could see that her master was controlling His lightsaber, and He was controlling Annavi’s. 

Edrea’s breath caught in her throat, when Annavi’s two lightsabers ignited, crossed at her throat. 

She barely registered that His own was also at his throat, before she moved to stand behind Him, igniting her blade over his shoulder.

“Well well, Annavi. You’ve taken an Acolyte.” Edrea froze. She wasn’t supposed to show herself yet! 

She was dimly aware of the three lightsabers returning to their owners hands, then where they rested. She was less aware of her master moving to her side - trapped as she was in His eyes. 

“Darth Edrea, my Apprentice” Darth Annavi introduced, taking her apprentice’s saber out of her grip lightly, and turn the brilliant orange blade off. 

“Darth Chaiyn, or the Isatre Circle” He turned to her with a smirk.

During her time as an Apprentice, Annavi had been teaching her the Sith language. She wasn’t by any means fluent, but the word came to her easily. 

_ Eternal. _

Annavi had told her that this Darth Chaiyn was from the same Circle as herself. 

Annavi was from the Eternal Circle?

_ ‘The Eternal Emperor sent us…’ _

Darth Annavi was raised in the highest Circle in Sith power!? 

While Edrea was shocked, she composed herself quickly, nodding to Darth Chaiyn. 

He chuckles, looking once again to Annavi.  _ “ _ _ j'us zinot noreti duobé, sessuo”  _

Languages was a strong point of Edrea. She was raised on a Twi’lek world controlled by Hutts. At four, she could speak both Ryl, her native tongue, and Huttese, as was expected from her by the controllers of her planet. When her parents had been killed by a Rouge Jedi, she was taken in by a pair of smugglers, one Corellian, one Mandolorian. By six, she could speak Smuggler’s Cant, Old Corellian and Mando’a. She was beginning to learn Flora Colossi, the other language of the Mandolorians, when she was discovered and taken by the Sith. 

It wasn’t really a surprise that Edrea was picking up the Sith language rather quickly. 

Those words in Sith surprised her, leading to a short intake of breath. 

“ _ You have chosen well, sister” _

Darth Chaiyn must have noticed her small gasp, because her turned to her. “ _ Zinot j'us buti svies tave seniai lirza?”  _

Edrea straightened up. “ _ Xaz, meistras.” _ she replied respectfully. She wasn’t going to anger her master’s Circle sibling, or her real sibling. Even if they were one in the same. 

“ _ Ji shiyi tuti ntari muru. Dias shiyi j'us tuti sissûo?”  _ Darth Chaiyn asked with a smirk. 

Edrea didn’t know what language he had spoken. Her eyes narrowed. It was similar to the Sith language, but not entirely the same, there were subtle differences that made it indecipherable. 

-

Darth Annavi had last seen her Circle sibling on Athiss, before an explosion of force energy drove them apart. Athiss had been a massacre, on a planetary scale. It was uninhabited 150 standard years ago, when the first Circle moved there, and it is uninhabited now. 

She fought a smile when Darth Edrea, her apprentice stolen from the clutches of the Ntirmi Circle, managed to get behind her Circle sibling and hold her lightsaber to his throat. 

Annavi could see the look of confused recognition that crossed Edrea’s face when Darth Chaiyn had spoken in the language known only to the Isatre circle, High Sith. It was quite similar to Sith, however made to confuse those who only spoke Sith. The fact that her apprentice had found the similarities showed how capable she was. 

“ _ She has been trained well. How have you been, sister?”  _ Chaiyn had said. The small compliment was the best she could hope for from her brother. 

Annavi ignored him, preferring to look to her apprentice instead. “You noticed the similarities?” 

Darth Edrea nodded quickly. “Yes, master”

Annavi turned to her apprentice, curiosity in her violet eyes. “How many languages do you speak?” 

“Including Galactic Basic? Six almost seven, master. Eight if you count learning Sith” 

Annavi looked at her apprentice in surprise before smiling in pride. 

Darth Chaiyn looked at the two. “Not to interrupt this mother’s group meeting but we have vermin to kill” 

Annavi looked up, her eyes turning to steel. “Yes. We’re starting at Edrea’s old circle. The Acolytes have already been taken care of” 

Chaiyn’s eyebrow rose. “Her sacrifice?” 

Darth Annavi held her head high. “Yes. Not only her trainer or one of the ones she was raised with, but the entire Acolyte Circle”

“If you don’t mind me asking, master” Edrea started slowly, and Annavi turned once again to look at her, motioning for her to go on.

“What is the significance of my sacrifice? All I had been told is that I have to perform one upon ascension to an apprentice.” 

Annavi smiled and went to answer, but was interrupted by her Circle sibling. 

“A sacrifice” Darth Chaiyn started as she walked away from them, going back the way they had come from. “Is the final stage of an Acolyte’s training. Throughout the time the Acolyte is being trained, there is a series of stages that they have to pass, before being available to be chosen as an apprentice. The final stage- The Sacrifice - is the only part of the Acolyte’s initial training that the Master will have a part in. Part of the- let’s say ceremony- that is becoming an apprentice, you change your sense in the Force. A beacon- perhaps- that shows you have fully accepted the Force. The part that the Acolyte usually has trouble with is accepting the dark side - so the term Sacrifice was made. The Acolyte usually has to sacrifice something close to them, something they have known to have held dearly to them to fully embrace the dark side of the Force. Your sacrifice required you to kill the entirety of your Acolyte Circle. While it is beneficial to us now- you must be careful in the future. One as powerful as yourself can easily be lost to the dark side completely without something-  _ someone  _ to stabilize you.”

Darth Annavi nodded from beside Edrea. “One of our circle siblings, Darth Nox, was lost completely to the Force- the dark side when her daughter was killed. She wasn’t as powerful as you are either” 

Darth Edrea nodded, taking the words into deep consideration. She had once seen a battle between a lone Lost Master and the rest of her old Circle. It was only because of her master’s battle daring that they emerged from the battle triumphant. 

“Your sacrifice ensures that you are able to accept the full power of the Force unto yourself” Darth Chaiyn says quietly. “It proves you”

“What was your sacrifice, master?” Darth Edrea asked curiously. 

Darth Annavi looked down at her apprentice with sad eyes, no doubt remembering the demons of her past. “That is not something you would ask, apprentice” 

Darth Edrea ducked her head in embarrassment. “I’m sorry master” 

“It was similar to yours. I had to kill select members of my Acolyte course” Darth Annavi said softly. “One of them I considered to be my best friend” 

Darth Edrea looked at her master sadly, sharing her pain. Old wounds reopening between them and strengthening their bond. 

“Mine was that I had to kill my parents” Darth Chaiyn says, surprisingly happily. “I had one of the easier sacrifices.”

Darth Edrea was appalled for a second, before she remembered that all Acolytes started their training at different times. Maybe Darth Chaiyn hadn’t known his parents? 

“On that happy note, were close. Start to mask your presence.” he states, suddenly very serious. 

Annavi sighs beside her, before Edrea could no longer see her master. Swivelling her head to the left, she noticed that she couldn’t see or sense Darth Chaiyn either. 

As she dissolves herself into the Force as well, she utters some words in the Sith language, which unbeknownst to her had the ring of prophecy. 

_ “Sis buti tave tere valan” _

Those words were spoken before any mission carried out by the Isatre Circle. It was one of the rituals that set them apart from the rest of the Sith Empire. 

It seemed Darth Annavi’s apprentice was more powerful than she seemed. 

“ _ This is the final hour” _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yay?


End file.
